snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Phantom
"Who's your daddy?" -Dn after making his entrance. Dan Phantom, also refered as Dark Danny, is a main character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. He made his first appearance in Chapter 4 and has been seen in every chapter since then. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. He is the evil future counterpart of Danny Phantom. Grim Tales From Down Below He first appeared when Clockwork freed him from the Fenton Thermos. Clockwork said to him that he must help with defeating the Demon Reaper. Dark Danny aririved at Halloween Town where he joined Mandy, Grim, Negal Jr. and Lord Pain in battle. He used his ghost scream on the Demon Reaper, but later was hit by the consumed ghostscream from the Demon Reaper. Eventually he used his ghost beam and the Demon Reaper was defeated with only the evil Grim Jr. left. What About Mimi? Later he appeared at Grim's Castle where he had sex with Mandy. He told about his other daughter Daniela and said she was a mistake. He later approached Grim to tell him about that he had sex with his wife, but Grim ignored him and went away. Later he was seen when watching the fight between Mandy and Mimi and also withnessed the events in Megaville during Mimi's memory. Dark Danny soon appeared when Grim was talking about the Devil Essence that Mimi contained after they were takeen away. Grim was talking about the ultimate evil it possess and that it could kill them, so Dark Danny wanted to show them the true meaning of the word "evil". He got dressed in his suit and took flight because he thought he needed to "whip himself back into shape". Afterbirth He eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses (a similar scene as Olga who is in the ruins of Mandark's Laboratory). Appearance Dark Danny bears much resemblance to his younger self Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Dan is constant in his ghost form which caused that his human form has not altered at all. He still wears the black suit with white belt, white gloves, white boots and a white neck. He also has a big D on his chest indicating his name, and wears a white cape. His face is more that of a ghost instead of a human since it is green. He has white flame hair with a little ponytail. Over the time of the comic you can see that his appearance resembles Vlad Plasmius more than Danny. Powers and Abiliies Since he came to be by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently one of the most powerful and dangerous villains introduced into the series. He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. *'Ghost Sense': Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, red wisps of energy come out through his nose. (This is most likely due to a heat core replaced by Danny's usual ice core. As the ice core might be replaced by a heat one, Dark Danny may also have develop Pyrokinesis shown by his flaming-like hair). *'Intangibility & Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Flying, Floating, And Hovering': Standard ghost powers. He can fly faster than Danny and Vlad. During his last fight with Valerie, he was able to make a sudden dash of speed that can take his enemy unguarded. *'Superhuman Strength': Dark Danny is obviously far stronger than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting a tank (thereby, he can lift about 70 to 80 tons, and possibly even more). He can easily kill or mortally wound a normal person with his punches (even Valerie, who has trained against ghosts for years, was easily wept aside by a simple punch). *'Superhuman Durability': He is far more durable than Danny or Vlad. He can survive a full anti-ghost blast from future Valerie's wrist laser unharmed, an oil truck explosion without damage, two of Danny's Ghostly Wails and he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero (though severely weakened). *'Superhuman Speed and Agility': He is far faster and more agile than Danny and Plasmius. *'Superhuman Stamina': Dark Danny's ghost musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As he is now a full ghost he can physically exert himself at peak capacity longer than his young counterpart, possibly even for days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Regeneration': Dark Danny has been seen for sure healing in tough battles with Valerie. He pretty much can heal quickly. *'Overshadowing/Possession': Standard ghost powers. *'Ghost Ray': His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) and white ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad. He is seen blowing apart a good portion of a building (several stories) with this power, only further demonstrating his monstrous power. He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people hundreds of feet away. He even was able to fire a ghost ray that didn't harm the victim, but simply knocked them out. **'Ecto-Energy Strike': he can confine the energy of a ghost ray into his fist for a powerful punch with the same force of impact than a ghost ray. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Dark Danny can release waves of pure ecto-energy through the floor. He uses this ability to keep away Valerie from Tucker and Sam. *'Ghost Stinger': Dark Danny uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. Like Vlad, he uses this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form. He may also use it to knock out normal humans like he does with Jazz. *'Ghostly Wail': In The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accompanied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ectoplasmic energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters, crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is Dark Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devastating enough to destroy all of the future Amity Park's ghost shield generators, causing them to explode. It's so powerful that when his younger self uses it against him, it's the only attack that visibly injures him. *'Duplication': Dark Danny can easily create about three or four duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs': Dark Danny is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm and maybe more. **'Ectoplasmic sticky-rope': He can use his ecto-ropes to stick people to the wall. *'Transformation': Dark Danny can take on the form of virtually anyone and/or anything, such as his younger self's human form despite no longer being a half-ghost. This transformation is accompanied by two white-blue rings that transform him into his chosen form, much like how human-ghost hybrids switch between their human and ghost forms. It's even possible that Dark Danny can also transform into any ghost from the Ghost Zone he desires. *'Ghost Portal Creation': He can create portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand and banish them at will. *'Advanced Spectral Manipulation': Dark Danny has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. *'Shape shifting': He can change into his younger human form, when doing this he uses his blue rings like when he goes ghost. *'Intangibility Fusion': Dark Danny was able to fuse one of Clockwork's time medallions into Danny's body through the use of his intangibility powers. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable by ghost or human abilities. It can, however, be removed through the use of special equipment (I.E., The Ghost Gauntlets). Gaseous Transformation: Dark Danny can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible (I.E., Valerie's ghost hunting gear). *'Telekinesis': By facing his hand at people, Dark Danny can immobilize them, projecting his ecto energy and levitate them. *'Immobilization': By simply touching a victim he can knock them out. Origin Dark Danny is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. Trivia * In the second story arc of Grim Tales, you'll notice that Dark Danny's face and hair; has starting to look like Vlad Master/Plasmius human face and ponytail and also started to talk just like him as well. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Dark Danny. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Ghost Category:Antoganist Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Dark-side Doppelganger Category:Human-Ghost